Letters To No One
by Giftless-Princess
Summary: L and Light are chained together and Light has had it. He's going mad! To keep himself from completely losing his marbles, he writes letters to no one. What if L were to find them or a part of one? T for later yaoi
1. Cute?

Letters to No One: Cute

Death Note: LxLight

Note: I do not own Death Note or a Death Note for that matter. If I did own a Death Note quite a few more people on this Earth would be dead. xD

Challenge: Write a story (yaoi or not) for Death Note, in which Light writes a diary (journal, etc…) and L finds it or part of one. Light must get hurt at least three times. There is no word/chapter limit but if you do it then you have to tag a friend: Jayden4U? TheDarkWitchoftheNight? Anyone else wanna take the tag? You're welcome to it! But if you decide to, message me: I'd love to read it xDD

Synopsis: L and Light are chained together and Light has had it. He's going mad! To keep himself from completely losing his marbles, he writes letters to no one. What if L were to find them or a part of one?

Yeah I know this story sucks but it was late and just for fun! I hope you like it: comment if you can!

Chapter 1: Cute

Third Person POV:

'_Crunch!' _

'Damn Watari for bringing cookies! I mean how am I supposed to get any work done? Honestly! It's starting to get on my nerves!'

'_Crunch!'_

'If he crunches again, I'm gonna kill him!'

'…_..'_

'Thank Kira!'

'_CRUNCH!'_

Light Yagami threw his hands up to the sky, barely stifling a scream.

"Are you alright, Yagami-kun?" L asked unconcerned.

"Fine Ryuuzaki," Light said through gritted teeth "just fine."

L shrugged and went back to munching and typing: two of the most annoying sounds in the world. That was ok though or at least Light convinced himself it was. Light had a way to be free while under L's watchful eye. Late at night when he was sure it was just him and L, he would open a word document and type a sort of diary. After typing it, he would instantly delete everything he'd written. Now he normally was paranoid about it but tonight he felt more worried than normal, swearing he could almost feel the panda eyes on him. He continued his entry anyway:

_Dear No One, _

_L's eating cookies again! He's getting crumbs everywhere and if I hear another crunch coming from his general direction, I swear I'll flip that panda bitch! Well I guess he could be worse. I can't stay mad at him. He's so…_

Light paused trying to find the right adjective: annoying? Aggravating? Cruel? Then, without thinking his fingers stroked the key to finish the sentence.

_-cute._

Light leapt out of his chair. Somehow, with almost ninja-like precision, he managed to highlight his secretive text and pressed the backspace key while still air-borne. The jump moved the chair so instead of landing on its relatively soft surface, Light hit the floor face first. L, slightly shaken at watching his suspect attempt to fly, got up and helped Light up.

"Are you hurt Light-kun?" The question the raven-haired man asked seemed stupid to Light.

"Fine."

"What could have startled you so much?" L asked turning to his computer.

Light's eyes widen in horror as he saw that one word from his letter remained on the screen.

"Cute? What's cute Light-kun?"

"Uh…"

"Light" L turned back to him, muttering in a softer voice "You're bleeding."

"Oh?"

Light could do little more than mumbled stupidly. It was then that he registered that his head hurt: a lot! He pulled his hand from it to find each digit covered in the sticky red liquid. Light blinked again and became aware that Watari was now examining him. When did he get there? Why was he sitting on the bed? And when did they go upstairs?

Words were still clear but some of their meanings were lost on him. Phrases like minor concussion, no hospital, and needs rest could barely be processed. Light just nodded to everything. And then Watari was gone again: was the man like some magical faire? Raven hair was sitting across from him, eating what seemed to be a cookie. Watari brought cookies too?

"When did the Cookie Faire leave?" Light asked allowed slurring as he spoke.

L's eyes got bigger, if that was even possible.

"Light-kun needs rest."

Light fell over before he could protest. God the bed was soft…and he was so tired….-Light was instantly asleep.

Author's Note:

Well that fun, was it not? At least we got to see Ratio hurt himself (sorry Team Kira, don't delete me! xD) More really soon. Please leave a comment or better yet favorite! I guess that's all I can do for now, I've tagged the word! lol I wanna read your responses to the prompt! Make a version of your own people! But if you do, let me know because I wanna read it too! xD Forever Death Note! -A Giftless-Princess


	2. Childish Games

I'm so sorry it took so long to update but my computers being a meanie head-

L: meanie head?

Yes L, that's a really word!

L: I don't think-

IT'S A REAL WORD! END OF DISCUSSION!

L: O.O

Anyway, I'm really grateful for all the favorites and reviews! *huggles*

L: huggles?

IT'S A REAL WORD DAMN IT! .

L: While Princess has a break-down, I'd like to point out that she still doesn't own Death Note or any of the characters including myself. What a terrifying world that would be if she did…

I really hope you like this next chapter, continue reading, and leave a review! *Weasel*

Chapter 2: Childish Games

L looked at his sleeping Light-kun with curious eyes. He could not deny it: there was a certain gentle quality in a peaceful sleeping Ratio that he couldn't quite figure out. It seemed unlikely that this boy could possibly be Kira. And it was times like this that he realized that Ratio, though his intellectually equal, was so young. L felt something soft between his fingers. When he looked down he was shocked to find he had been unconsciously running his fingers through Ratio's short brown hair. To his greater surprise, he couldn't will himself to stop. Ratio was just too…

"Cute?" L asked himself quietly as to not wake Light.

Cute like was on his screen that afternoon. Cute like what was on his mind. Yes the Yagami boy was attractive, but he was a real womanizer. There's no way he'd-

"L…what are you doing?" Light asked groggily.

'What am I doing?' The question raced across his mind until he had an answer.

"I was making sure you didn't have a fever Light-kun." He said in his same emotionless tone "Some concussions can cause that."

LIES!

"Oh…thanks. I don't do I?" Light rubbed his eyes.

'Aww! He's so cute when he does that!' L's mind cooed. Wait…what? Bitter irony replayed the word again, realigning the events that led him to sitting on the bed with his suspect.

"L? L, are you ok?" Light asked, concern glowing in his slightly unfocused eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine Light-kun." L shook off the feeling and pushed for an emotionless face.

Too damn bad it didn't come to him fast enough. Light saw something, though he couldn't place it, which frightened him even more.

"L-"

"I said I was _fine_ Light. _Please _drop it."

L's voice was deadly and poisonous. Light, in all of his maturity, crossed his arms and pouted, his back to L.

"Don't pout Light-kun, it's unbecoming."

"Don't lie Ryuuzaki, it's unbecoming."

L did the same till they were back to back in their pouting positions. Then L said something that Light was not expecting:

"I'm sorry, Light-kun." He whispered quietly.

Shocked once again at L's words, Light toppled to the floor, Ryuuzaki came tumbling after. Light peaked through his eyelashes up the bed: Ryuuzaki, to his dismay, hadn't fallen off the bed. Instead, he was lying across the bed sheets, his face buried in them except for his wide owl eyes, ever watching him. They were dark as usual but a new kind of lightness filled them, almost youthful innocence. It made Ratio feel warm and loved for some reason. And there in that moment Light found he was at home in his captor's eyes.

"Is Light-kun dead?" L asked curiously poking his suspect with ashen spidery fingers.

Annoyance gave him a swift kick to the seat of his pants, kicking him out of his newly dubbed home.

"No, I'm very much alive, Ryuuzaki." He sighed.

"Then why are you lying there on the floor? Get up we have work to do." L said in his usual monotone.

"I'm on the floor because I fell, not because I like it down here!" Light had had it: with a firm yank, L came tumbling down off the bed as well, right on top of Light.

In retrospect, that was probably not one of his better plans.


	3. Awkward Situations

Wow the feedback from you guys is amazing! I am sooooo thankful for you all! And I am sooooo sorry I haven't posted on this story in a while. I've been really busy. So today, I was home sick *ugh* and decided to give you all the next chapter. I think next chapter's going to be the graphic one so…yeah.

I gotta go: 2 pretty 'nurses' is here to take care of me…and give the disclaimer.

L: *In a sexy nurse's outfit* She doesn't own Death Note or the characters in it.

Light: *in a PINK sexy nurse outfit* She just holds us here against our will.

So now that you have that wonderful mental image in your heads of the two boys in uniform, let's begin!

…

.:IMPORTANT:. I WANNA THANK EVERYONE AND ANYONE WHO READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, OR SUBSCRIBED! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! –Giftless-Princess

Light's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, or what he thought was embarrassment. Getting up was not an option any longer: L was directly on top of him: bodies pressed atop one another.

"Light, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" L asked franticly.

"Y-yeah Ryuuzaki, I'm fine. W-why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're stuttering, your pupils are dilated, your heart rate is rapidly increasing, and there's a considerable blush on your face."

Light's deep blush grew deeper, if that were at all possible. L, so ignorant to his actions, rubbed his shin across the inside of Light's thigh. Light couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips.

"Oh that's it. Light-kun is horny."

Light did a double take. He didn't think the detective knew what the word meant, let alone use it so calmly. And he was not horny….well sorta. He refused to let himself believe he could be attracted to his captor.

"No, you couldn't be more wrong!" Light retorted.

"Oh so then what is wrong with Light-kun?" L inquired owl eyes wide.

It was then Light realized he hadn't actually come up with an excuse yet. He really should have thought of something BEFORE he opened his mouth. But L was waiting, he needed his answer and he needed it fast. Light set his mind to default and let words spill out. Considering that was what got him into this mess, maybe it could get him out:

"I hurt my…back?"

It sounded more like a question.

"I doubt it. 78% chance Light-kun is lying to me."

"I AM NOT!"

"80%"

Light let out a furious growl and pushed L off of him, standing up.

"Before careful Light, you wouldn't want to hurt you back anymore, would you?"

L was smiling. Why did everything the older man did piss Light off so much? It was like he was always humoring him. As if L knew better. As if L was God. Well Kira couldn't stand for that! It made him want to pound that panda bitch into the ground and burn the corpse. It was more than that though. It was as if L was always teasing him. He would lick the chocolate off his fingers after his many snacks as if just to tempt Light. The young boy was drunk, in a sense. The mere presence of L: his scent, his body, his mind, his luscious hair, all intoxicated him so much.

But Light didn't like men! Light mentally smacked himself for thinking such things. He was merely embarrassed and was analyzing the situation too much. Yes, that was it….although it didn't explain his-

"No." Light muttered aloud.

"Well Light-kun, we really must get back to the case." L sighed, nearly dragging Light down hall and the stairs.

They started working again. The panda detective handed his charge a cup of coffee, who gratefully accepted it. Light took a sip and let his mind wander again: 'For the love of Kira, work with L was worse than watching paint dry! I would rather do that than this very tedious and monotonous work of 'Kira-finding'. Sometimes I just wanted to call out: "Here I am L! You found me! Now let's do it rough in the-"'

Wait what? Light choked on his coffee and received a sharp, almost bone-crunching, thump to his back.

"Is Light-kun quite alright?"

"Fine." He sputtered a reply, still trying to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him by L's blow. L aimed for another jab to his spine but Ratio quickly reassured him he was not in need of another.

"You must stop hurting yourself. It makes me worried."

Damn that was blunt, Ryuuzaki.

"I don't do it on purpose."

"Light-kun is very fragile then?"

Then a noise rang out. A noise so high pitched, so annoying, both men thought about suicide just to get away from the hellish sound.

"!"

"Dear God no!" Light whispered.

Misa Amane had walked into the room.

…..

God no! It's the dreaded Misa-saur! What will become of our poor pair? Hope you liked it! Review if you can! –Giftless-Princess


	4. The Matter

Sorry this took so long but I was (well still am) pretty sick. But I finally have this chapter done and posted (obviously it's posted if you can read it! xD)) Because it took so long, I made this chapter longer than the others and besides this is the chapter everyone was waiting for: YAOI CHAPTER! Yay sex! You know that's why you're here, Don't Deny! LOL But I'd like to point out again that I do not own Death Note or its characters…yet! *devil smile* lol Well here you all go: enjoy!

Oh before I end this intro thingy I'd like to bring up a couple of points: my spell check's broken (sorry!), I live on comments (who doesn't?), there's some heavy swearing in this chapter (no duh!), and finally: if you get done with this and you're still looking for some more LxLight, I have posted several Death Note oneshots recently (my thanks if you already read them or reviewed!) so go check it out! That's all! (Dude, what's with the parentheses?) –Giftless Princess

**Letters to No One~ Chapter 1: The Matter **

"Oh Misa-Misa missed her Light-kun! Light-kun missed his Misa-Misa too?" She spoke with the grammar and innocence of a small child.

And when Light looked at her, he saw the annoying yet loyal servant, puppy: unfortunately, HIS little loyal servant puppy. Light's head was already swimming with L's presence and Misa's….Misa-ness was just too much to handle at the moment.

"Misa." Light greeted with what can only be described as a pained moan.

Misa didn't seem to pick up on it though, as she buzzed about him.

"Hey Light! Let's go on a date! But let's not take Ryuuzaki with us! We'll have so much fun and get married and have eight kids and…."

Light barely heard the blonde's hopeful plans of the future. He was too busy staring at L….yet again. Something about that man drove him wild.

L felt the brown eyes on him and he knew he couldn't hold off any longer.

"Miss Amane, if you please silence your insisted and pointless babbling, I'm sure Light would appreciate it!" L snapped loudly and with such force that willed Misa to stop and shiver.

"Thank you. Now Light is injured and I'm sure he doesn't have the willpower to put up with your idiocy today." L said, with a smile? No, he was sneering, almost growling at Misa.

Misa recoiled and hugged on her dear Light.

"What did he say Lighty-bear! Are you really hurt?"

He was about to say no but then he caught L's pleading eyes, screaming at him to agree: how could he say no?

"Yeah Misa, I'm not feeling really good right now. We can hang out later ok?"

Misa started to sniffled and ran out of the room, mumbling something about getting soup. Light breathed a sigh of relief as he was now in a Misa-free zone. He felt pulling on the chain and looked to L who was standing up.

"Come Light-kun. I'm taking you to bed." L said

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

A slight blush overcame L's pale complexion as he realized what it sounded like.

"I merely suggested that you should rest Light-kun. What did you think I said?"

L's blush seemed infectious as it traveled to the teen's own cheeks.

"Very well then."

L led him up the stairs and to bed. Light couldn't sleep though: no way in hell he could.

"Light-kun why aren't you sleeping?"

'Ryuuzaki is always so damn innocent! It's like he doesn't even know that he drives me wild! I can't put up with this much longer!' Light's mind raced through possible scenarios.

"-so you really should be resting."

'That sexy bastard is still talking? I ought to fuck his brains out! ...yeah that would shut him up. Or I could hit him the alarm clock: that's blunt and hard.'

Light felt his blush flaring to a new extreme while another part of his anatomy had snapped to attention as well. His eyes bulged in the realization that he could no longer suppress and L noticed instantly.

"Light" He asked with panic, dropping the –kun completely "What's wrong?"

And that's when Light snapped.

"YOU WANN KNOW WHAT'S WRONG RYUUZAKI? YOU'RE WRONG! IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT FOR BEING….YOU!"

L was quiet for a moment.

"Light I'm sorry if I-"

"Oh shut up!"

Light silence his apology with his lips; with much force and as firmly as he could. L tasted like candy and Light couldn't help but bite down hard, enjoying the copper taste of blood mixed in with the candy.

"Light-kun" L gasped "you have no idea how long I waited for that."

Light instantly regretted his actions as he tried to back away.

"Oh no Light! You've gone too far. There's no escape this time."

L slammed him against the wall tearing at his cloths.

"L stop it! I-I don't want this!"

L stroked Light's cock gently then firmly grabbed hold of the erected member.

"Something" He whispered in Light's ear "Tells me that's a lie."

Light only moaned in response.

L kissed him softly first; his lips parting in greeting as his tongue met the other's. He kept it light, sweet, but seductively so. If it was physically possible Light would be melting at L feet, but instead he shivered under his grip.

Fabric was ripped in torn in a passion that honestly couldn't wait. Light's memory blurred somehow ending up under L on the bed, both of them free of their constricting garments.

"Roll over." L hissed between kisses, growing faster.

Light pulled back meeting L's questioning gaze.

"I will not let you be on top!"

L thought for a moment, his thumb on his lip. Light couldn't deny that it was turning him on even more.

"Hmm, that IS a problem Light-kun. I will asked you once again, then I will start commanding."

"There's not fucking way you're gonna do that to me!"

L yanked hard on the chain, flipping Light over and pinning his cuffed hand behind his back.

"Now that's better." Light could hear him snickering.

The great L's body was soft and warm on his skin, so warm, so strange, so wrong, so right…

"Are you ready, Light?"

"Aren't you gonna lube?"

Light felt L shrug.

"It doesn't really affect my experience."

"Well it affects me!"

Pain shot up burning from Light's bum. He screamed into the pillow as the pain intensified.

"Relax yourself, Light, or no one will enjoy it!" L hissed.

Finally pain gave way to ecstasy as with each thrust:

"Harder, harder…"

"Bad Kira."

"I'm not Kira."

"Are you so-"

"FUCK ME HARDER DAMN IT!"

L graciously obeyed. And just as soon as it began, it was over. L and Light lay panting on the bed, side by side: visions swimming and hearts rapidly beating. The two men fell asleep quite soon after, exhausted by the activities they had preformed. But a fleeting thought filled both of their heads as they drifted off:

"Oh God, what have I done?"

Fin

Review if you would please! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE! And if you liked this, go check out some of my other Death Note stuff! Thanks for your support and for all that you do readers! (gives cookies to each of you!) ~GiftlessPrincess


	5. Letters To No One

This is the longest chapter of the story and also the last. (Aww!) I'm really gonna miss this story. I'd like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed, favorite, subscribed, read, shared, or done anything with my story! I love you guys soo much! Should I write a sequel? Let me know.

**Want more? Go check out the first chapter of my next chapter story (a lot longer than this one) Ebony and Ivory (BBxL) and some of the Death Note oneshots. That oughta keep you busy. Thank you again! ~Giftless Princess**

**Letters to No One: Chapter 5~ Letters to No One**

L woke in the dim morning light.

'Light? Oh yeah…'

L's mind worked groggily to recall the previous night's affairs. And affairs they were! L could not recall being so happy in all his life. Was it just a dream? No, it couldn't have been: L quickly barred such thoughts from his mind.

He chanced a glance at his Light-kun only to see him sleeping soundly, snoring into his pillows. L couldn't help but smile at the innocent sight. The boy would be sore when he awake, he knew it.

But what to do now? It would be cruel to wake him so early after such a hard night. The boy deserved some rest, but ever could L do to keep his mind busy?

He got out his laptop and started to work on the Kira case.

'Kira…Kira…my Kira…L's Kira…Kira…Kira…Kira.' L's mind sighed.

He couldn't focus on the case. His mind kept shifting from numbers of the murdered and Light strapping him to the bed. He struggled to read a note Kira had left him.

'Was it a love note?' he half joked.

Was it Kira inviting L to come catch him-cum inside of him?

He could do nothing to stop the flood of mental images that both aroused him and terrified him. So disturbed by his lack of control and realizing he wasn't going to get anything done tonight, closed the investigation windows. Without himself noticing, he had opened a word document to fill the empty screen.

L looked at the blank page cryptically, as if trying to decipher its motives. The page wanted wouldn't laugh at him or tell anyone what he was about to type, would it? It would be supportive of him in its eerie white glow, comforting him.

'It's just a word document, Lawliet' he thought 'it has no feelings. It can't do anything.'

He sighed and started typing:

_Dear No One, _

_I suppose this is an interesting predicament that I have let myself into. I should feel horrified and dirty and wrong. Surprisingly I don't. I believe that I love Light-kun and I hope, well pray that he returns the sentiments. If there is a God, other Kira if you could call him that much, he must hate me. Sleeping with the enemy? That is so immoral! And I'm L: I can't be immoral! Justice has been my life ever since I can remember. I love solving cases and keeping people safe, but the justice has become an addiction. It completely rules my life to the point where I don't have a say, like right now. How ironic: the most injustice done to the one giving justice! Well, no more. Now it's my time to have my justice, my way._

_Before I get too caught up in this idea, I'd better state the facts so you know, so I know, that I'm making the right decision: _

_1) I am L_

_2) Light-kun is Kira_

_3) I love him_

_I don't just love him, I-_

There was a sound from the other side of the bed, a whimper.

"L?" A weak voice asked hoarse from screaming earlier that night "What are you doing awake?"

Light sat up and hissed in pain, rolling over instantly to his stomach.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Light-kun. The pain should subside soon hopefully. Did you enjoy it?"

"More than you will ever know. I've been waiting for that for awhile."

Silence rung loudly in their ears and Light's statement hung in the air.

L mumbled something incoherent, strange for him.

"L?"

L tried looked away from the teen, hiding his face and a few of crystal tears. But Light saw, he knew. Before either boy knew what the other was doing, Light was sitting upright on his swollen bum and L was resting in his lap. He held L like a child, close to his chest.

"L, what's wrong?" He asked in a both soothing and panicked tone.

"Light, do you-"L couldn't finish asking the embarrassing question.

"Do I what?"

"Do you love me?"

Silence returned to them once again.

"L, I love you. I don't know how much I time I can promise you: our work is dangerous. But I promise to love you until I can no more."

So many emotions bombarded the insomniac as he tried to get his head around it. He loved him. He loved Kira. And Kira loved back.

"Light?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too, for always."

Light broke into a wide smile but then yawned wildly.

"Back to bed with you Light-kun, I want my lover well-rested."

Light pulled L down as he laid down snuggling them both together.

"Sleep with me."

"I can't." L sighed, damning insomnia.

"Please?"

The face was too cute to resist! He sat up and began to shut down the computer. Light sat up with him and watched.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the word document that he had left open the screen.

"A letter."

L was debating on whether he should delete the letter or not.

"I can see that, Ryuuzaki. But who's it for? What's it about? What is it?" Questions rolled off the Yagami's tongue making L smile as he pressed the small x in the corner of the screen.

He didn't need the letter anymore. He needed Light and that's what he was going to get, hang justice, and hang the rules.

"It's just a letter. A letter to no one."

Light didn't really understand but he accepted it none the less as they both lied back down. L searched for his lover's lips, looking for passion. He found them and tasted them: they tasted like Light. And he vowed that he would never forget the taste of the most delicious treat he had ever had. Pulling apart, he noticed that Light was already starting to fade into sleep. They both were exhausted from the physical and emotional passion that had just exploded. And so they to drift of gently together, thinking about a secret letter that they had each written. A secret writing that the world would never know: the letters to no one.

**Fin**

**Well I think that's it for this story! Yay, 1****st**** one done! *happy dance!* Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a comment if you can! I really appreciate it. Should I write a sequel? Let me know. And if you're hungry for more, check out my oneshots and the 1****st**** chapter of my next chapter story (which will be a lot longer than this one hopefully) Ebony and Ivory (BBxL)! Thank you all so much! ~Giftless Princess**


	6. An Important Notice

Thank you so much for the positive feedback on this story! You reviews are so frickn epic! I'm sorry it was so short. But because I had so much support from you all, I plan on writing a squeal which will be entitled 'Letters to Watari'. I'll get to it as soon as I can but I can give you no date at this time; I'll post an update on this [the original] when I have the next one up!

**This will either be later LxLight adventures or else MattxMello's version. Let me know which one I should write or if I should do both in the reviews!**

Thank you again for reading this story and if you're interested, you can check out my other works including, several oneshots and my newer project Ebony and Ivory [a BBxL story}.

Humbly at your service,

The Giftless Princess


End file.
